Jasper Whitlock and the Guardian Swan
by Rand0mnessR0ks
Summary: This is the story of Jasper Whitlock and his Guardian Swan. Follow the path from immortality, to mortal life, to true death. This is a chronicle of a girl who loves a boy, and all the bits in between. My summary leaves much to be desired, but give it a try, you might be surprised. Rated M for eventual language, lemons, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SM owns it all, I just toy with the creation to make it my own.

_**Chapter One**_

The benevolent trio enter the throne room, their brethren's glistening silvery blood dripping from their shimmering swords. Loki, Isa, and Bartelby bow, wondering between themselves what could be so important to have the Alpha pull three of his Archangels from the front lines. While they knew that the Morning Star would be vanquished, he was not taking his expulsion very docilely.

Bartelby, the leader, is tall of stature, with broad shoulders, short cropped hair the color of fresh grass in the spring; he was armed with two infinity blades, now sheathed upon his back, still dripping with his fallen brethren's life blood. He is clad like all Archangels involved in the conflict, a short toga belted around his strong muscular hips, a round shield secured on his left side. His wings, when folded stood a foot above his head and stopped at his ankles; when fully extended his wing span was ten feet, they were a magnificent downy white.

Loki, the cleverest and quickest to jest or lighten the mood, is also tall in stature but slightly shorter than Bartelby, with wiry shoulders, and long black hair that he keeps braided and out of his face. He's armed with throwing daggers, as well as a whip. Loki is clad like Bartelby in a short toga, securely fastened around his slender hips with a belt made of the scalps of the fallen angels he has slain in the service of the King. His wings, unlike Bartelby's are almost bat like in appearance, a dark green color that glistens with the fresh blood of his kills. Loki's wings gently drape over his shoulders and fasten around his chest, while they are small, they are full of strength and can easily out strip Bartelby with their speed.

Isa, the kindest but fiercest fighter of the three, unlike her brethren is slight in stature, with hair as deep and rich as the forests the Alpha created, she keeps her hair braided and wound around her head securing it with throwing darts. Isa is armed with an infinity blade and an eternity mace, both stained pale silver from the blood of here foes. She is also clad in a short toga, her belt is a whip securely fastened around her narrow waist, but still easily accessible. Isa's wings are some of the most unique amongst the Archangels; they have the appearance and feel of a monarch butterfly but in shades of blue.

These three combined, create the Left Hand, the Omega's fiercest fighting group, second only to the Trinity and the head Archangel Michael. Angels have no need to talk verbally; they have the ability to talk to each other through the spirit using emotions, and thought alone. This group is so finely honed that no matter where one is, if assistance is needed, the others come. They have yet to be injured, because their bonds of Koinonia are so strong and so true. It is for this reason that Adi Purush summoned them from battle.

As one, the three step within yards of the throne and kneel prostrating themselves on the floor before God. Bartelby the leader of this posse spoke reverently, eyes averted from the Omega. "_My Lord, we have come as summoned, what is thy bidding_?"

The Trinity looked down at His left hand, Bartelby, Loki, and Isa. The universe in His eyes swirling slowly, "My creations, I have pulled you from the never ending battle, to ask a request." The three angels sent waves of confusion between themselves, when had Adoni even requested, He merely had to think, and it was their _joy_ to do His will, they settled slowly, awaiting the next words from the Alpha.

"My creation, the Morning Star, has found a way, to not only teach my ultimate creations the temptation of sin, but he has created a Spawn so foul that they can suck the soul out of my children." The Omega lowers His head to His palm, silent sobs, rippling across His shoulders. Isa gently sends Him grief and comfort, with adoration, showing her love and devotion to the Trinity.

The Creator shines His light upon His Left Hand, covering them with His warmth and light, "Thank you, my angel. The quest I have is going to be difficult, and will take you far from home. I would like you three to go down to The Home, to search and destroy the Spawn created to suck the souls from my children. Before you agree, I want you to fully know the risk, the rules, and quite possibly, the rewards.

"While you live among the ultimate creation you will not be of them. They will not be able to see you, or interact with you. The only ones that will be able to see you are those from Before, or who have no souls, such as the Spawn created by the Morning Star. As Heavenly Hosts you are entities that are too pure for my children to behold, without great consequences, thus I will grant you each a worldly shape.

"When you find one of my children, who has been attacked by a Spawn you will be able to return their souls to them, but the conversion between entities is painful and slow, but know, that with this giving you will lose a part of yourself at each joining." Fear courses between the trio, confusion, hurt, pain... If they weren't truly pure, they would never be able to return ... Bartelby swiftly calls the others to order with a stern feeling of dominance.

The Trinity waited, while they calm themselves, knowing that He is asking the ultimate sacrifice from His Left Hand. When the Omega senses the calm He continued, "You will be able to gift the ones you become unified with a special gift, to assist them in their new lives, but realize, once the soul is fully merged, the new creation will no longer see you. You may all travel together if you wish, but it might become more prudent for you to split up and seek out the Spawns of the Morning Star separately, only coming together as needed. You will still be able to communicate with each other, but once you have given the last of your entity, you as Heavenly Hosts, will be no more. Your will be blessed with an ultimate creation life, and know the joys that lie there-in."

The Adoni fondly looked down upon His Left Hand, "Loki if you decide to do this, you will be able to shift into a fox, I know how fond you were of them, when you assisted the Ultimate Man in naming them. Bartelby you will become a panther, I remember how you assisted the Ultimate Man name him. And you Isa, gentlest but fiercest of Archangels, you shall morph into a swan, a trumpeter swan."

The three Archangels swept through emotions so swiftly Bartelby had trouble defining them before new ones we passed between their link, shock, pain, despair, acceptance, love, loyalty, duty, peace, serenity. Bartelby swiftly called his brethren to order.

As one the three sent their acceptance of their task to Adi Purush. He nods sagely, "come stand before me my creations," the Left Hand stand Bartelby, Isa, and Loki, heads bowed and mount the steps to the heavenly throne.

The Father places His hands upon Bartelby's head, "You are of my creation, my heavenly protector, created by My love and need. You shall be in my sight, healed with by blessing and grace. You shall be the protection for My ultimate creation, keep them from harm and evil. At the hour of your death, call to Me, and tell Me to come to you that with My praise you will be welcomed home." The All Mighty kisses Bartelby's brow, and before the eyes of the remaining Left hand, Bartelby was no more.

Loki steps forward, eyes hard, head bowed, the Omega places his hands upon Loki's head, "You are of my creation, my heavenly protector, created by My love and need. You shall be in my sight, healed with by blessing and grace. You shall be the protection for My ultimate creation, keep them from harm and evil. At the hour of your death, call to Me, and tell Me to come to you that with My praise you will be welcomed home." Adoni kisses Loki's brow, and just like Bartelby, he was no more.

The Alpha Omega, takes Isa's hand, stroking her cheek. He sighs, bundling her on His lap. "Isa, angel, this task is going to be the hardest for you. Know that My plan for you is perfect and infallible. Do not lose hope. You are perfectly made, My fierce Archangel. You will have Serenity, your eternity mace, and Shofar, your infinity blade, your brothers will be with you, but you will be on your own. Be strong, be brave. You will always be in my sight," and with that the Father kissed her forehead and she was gone.

The Creator sighs, as Michael, head Archangel enters the room. "Watch over them, as you can, but we must not lose ground here." Michael bows, and exits the room, leaving Adoni alone.

* * *

A/N:What do you think?

I couldn't have done this without my sounding board Fox8299, heart you so hard!


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns it all, I just borrow the characters from time to time.

Chapter 2

_**1844-Houston, TX**_

Isa and Loki stood guard over the woman, during her hours of labor, her flaxen hair pasted to her face from sweat. Already they had fought off four rounds of the Morning Star's minions, who had attempted to stop this birth. As the woman began to scream with another onslaught of contractions the pits of hell opened around them, as the fifth assault began. Isa and Loki fought together as a combined harmony and melody as if from a song.

Isa sliced with Schofar taking the head off the winged minion that had attempted to swoop down upon the woman. Loki threw a dagger taking down an attacker coming at Isa's blind spot, she nodded at her kin, wiping the demon's black blood across her forehead, before she took flight slicing a hobgoblin in half as it lunged towards the bed.

Suddenly Loki was down, two demons, and a hell hound ripping at his back. Isa caught Loki's fright, and sent him back courage, as she flew towards her comrade, but mid jump she was seized by the large hairy jaws of a hell hound, she could feel herself being separated, as she brought her dagger up to strike the hound in its face, she sent out as much love as she could for Loki, her remaining brethren, and Bartelby, whose birth they fought so hard to protect.

At that moment the piercing cry of an infant ripped the air, sending the scourge of hell back whence it came, the dead bodies and scattered pieces dissipating with the faint scent of sulfur. Isa and Loki look up, awe enveloping the room as they beheld Bartelby in his new earthly form. The mother took the crying babe to her breast, stroked his red face and whispered his name. "Jasper…"

Isa sighs sending all the love in her being to the babe, swearing to protect him from all that he is now unaware of, to be there and to help him. Loki moans deep in his throat, his pain evident on his angelic features, his scar lined body visible through the rips in his toga, showing tribute to the battle they had just both survived. Isa slowly makes her way to her remaining brother, dragging her body to his side, her lower have numb and unresponsive.

Loki's blood has soaked through his toga, making it slightly transparent with his silver colored blood. Isa rips pieces of material from her toga, and presses them against Loki's wounds; she lifts her eyes to the heavens and seeks healing for her companion from the Trinity.

"_Lord, You invite all who are burdened to come to You. Allow your healing hand to heal Loki. Touch his soul; give him strength so that we can continue this fight that you have set before us. Adoni, our lives we pledge to you..."_ Before Isa can continue with her request the head Archangel Michael appears before them, bearing the fruits of the Spirit that could heal them both. Michael kneels besides Loki taking in his wounds, and pushes his curiosity at Isa as he begins the process of feeding Loki the fruits.

Isa sighs leaning against Loki's prone body, as the humans scurry around the room, cleaning and getting the mother and child ready for visitors. _"The Morning Star, I don't know how he knew… but as soon as her labor pains began, so did the attack. You know that the birth is the only time the Morning Star can attack. He sent wave after wave… we have been at this for hours, Michael, he sent _Hell Hounds_ Michael!" _Michael looked up from feeding Loki the fruits.

"_Hounds here?! But… but that, there should be no way for them to even be on a plane related to the Ultimate Creations! What else soldier?"_ Michael looks back to Loki, examining his wounds, noting that his wounds are beginning to heal.

Isa sighs, slowly sliding to the floor, closing her eyes, hiding her black fathomless irises from Michael. _"Well, there were the usual demons, hobgoblins, there were a few of the Spawn here, but none of them were even interested in turning anyone, they fought, I had never seen that before. Maybe, they were hoping to change him during the birth? I don't know, oh, and you might want to pass this along to the Omega, I could have sworn I heard a dragon…"_ And with her report complete Isa loses consciousness, the wounds she had hidden from Michael much worse than she had thought…

* * *

A/N:I know this is a short one, but I wanted to get it out fast so everyone could see the relationship, so... tada! I will never beg or demand reviews, but it would be nice to know if someone has actually read the blasted thing, is it worth continuing?

I couldn't have done this without my sounding board Fox8299, heart you so hard!


	3. Chapter 3

Legal doodads: I own not, but I wish I did.

Chapter Three

_****Flash back****_

_**(London, England 1663)**_

Isa was after the Spawn and its evil creation, the horde of angry Londoners falling further and further behind. How Isa wished that Bartelby and Loki were with her, this Spawn was one of the Morning Star's original, and much stronger than many she had defeated unaided. Alas, she had sent out a cry for assistance, and had only received the merest whispers of regret from her brethren, they were both blending pieces of their souls with others, as was their duty, and could not aid her.

Isa pulled her glistening whip from around her waist, her toga going slack around her slim form, as she pursued the Spawn. The night of London falling around them the mob of angry countrymen having been lost in the back alleys and sewers, as the Spawn began to round a corner Isa slashed her wrist out bringing the whip around its thick red bulbous neck. The evil creation rounded the corner as Isa pulled back, her wings flipping her in the air as she yanked against the Spawn, attempting to snap its neck.

As the sickening crack resounded loud in Isa's hearing, the evil creation roared fiercely from up ahead. As the Spawns body began to dissipate with the distinct fragrance of sulfur, a mob crashed around her running from the hunting roar of the evil creation. Expertly Isa flicked her wrist and pulled her whip back to her, as she flew above the horde of humanity, looking for her next kill.

Screams began to get louder as she approached what appeared to be the apex of the conflict, words and phrases…

"Vampire!"

"Notre Père qui est dans les cieux…"

"Blood Sucker!"

"Gute Gott!" As Isa descends she sees a blonde headed man following the creature into the sewers, she gives chance knowing that one of the Ultimate Creations does not stand a chance against that type of evil. As she moves in closer, she removes her infinity blade from the scabbard on her back, just as she reaches the evil creature he bites the blonde man, injecting him with the venom that would remove his very soul. With a screech of anger, Isa pierces the creature's right eye with her sword, slicing through its head, cleaving it in two.

Isa hears the mob over heading debating whether to enter the sewers to continue the search or not, two brave males, agree to do so, this relieves Isa from burning the body, she knows they will deal with the remains. She glides to the man, gently hovering over him, wondering if enough of the foul creature's venom has been processed for her to touch him, and to sooth him, to get him to safety so that she can meld with him and give him a soul.

Timidly, she touches his hand, contact! Gently she leans over him sitting him up, as she hears the footsteps drawing closer. She sends waves of love and peace to her new companion for the next three days, attempting to gather his attention. "_Come, Son of Adam, we must depart in haste, the danger is not yet over."_

His blue eyes seek her brown orbs, astonishment bursting from him, but slowly he stands and leaning on the waif like woman beside him, they silently creep from the sewer that had become a crypt, looking for a safe place. They manage to remove themselves from the sewers and find their way to an old potato cellar, the smells of mold, mildew, and disuse encouraging Isa. This, this was a safe place.

She settled the man in the furthest corner, and sent him as much calm and exhaustion as she could, when he finally stopped staring at her, Isa transformed into her swan shape, and began to cover him with the straw and dirty rags that were remaining in the cellar. When he was as covered and as comfortable as she could make him, she moved back to her natural state, and lay next to him, cocooning him in her wings.

She had been with both Bartelby and Loki as they had sacrificed parts of themselves for God's Utlimate Creations, but she had yet to give of herself in this way, she was always the defender, the protector of the two. Honestly she was scared, because this sacrifice would mean she would never see the Holy Palace, or hear the Celestial Hosts sing about His glory ever again. But, she remembered the words the Adoni had spoken to her, and she began the pain filled process of giving apart of herself to this man.

As she stroked his golden hair, she gently asked him, "_Son of Adam, you knew of the dangers of what you sought, why did you endanger yourself that way?"_ She senses waves of confusions coming from the man, _"just think it Son of Adam, I will hear you during the ignis consumens."_

The waves of pain begin to seep off the man, as he clenches his jaw to keep from screaming. _"…Hear…me?..."_ Pain and confusion crash onto Isa as he clutches her petite form to his body. She flutters her wings more securely around her charge as his pain begins to become her pain.

"_Yes, I hear you."_

As the fire begins to rush through his veins claiming his Godly birthright the man begins to find comfort in the strange woman holding him, comforting him, and showing him love. _"…Knew…never, thought…would find…vampire, thought they were…hoped… not real…"_ As the blonde male struggled through the fire and pain to think clearly, Isa knew it was time for her to explain what was to be.

Sending waves of peace, Isa heaves heavily, casts her eyes heavenward asking for strength and then begins to truly devastate a child of God. _"Son of Adam, I have been sent by God Almighty to save His children from the Spawn created by the Morning Star. When you were attacked the vampire drew not only your blood, but your essentia into itself as well. The ha'Elohiym sent three of His Archangels to give of themselves unto you, so that you may have ever lasting life in His name. In this giving of souls, there will be pain, but there is pain in many things in life. There is pain in your transformation, for the creature you are becoming, there will be pain in your solitude, there will be pain in this giving, but take peace in knowing that when death takes you in his loving arms, you will be able to rejoice among the heavenly hosts."_

With this declaration of deed, Isa removes a throwing dart from her hair, bringing the sharp point to just above her left breast, and slices her flesh, sending a small river of her silver blood onto her toga. She shifts the man in her arms, and presses his mouth to her open wound. _"Drink Son of Adam, so that thee may dwell in the House of the Lord forever, take this that I freely give unto thee, which may bring you once again into His sight."_

The man gags at the first taste of her blood, but then begins to drink, as he pulls from her, she takes into herself part of his burning. The man pulls back breathing heavily and her wound heals quickly into a black thin scar on her otherwise pristine body. _"My name is Carlisle."_ The man manages before he fully succumbs to the joining.

While Isa holds him, she ponders what gift she might bestow upon this child of God, this Carlisle. She knows little of him, other than the fact that he is smart, he found a true vampire, he showed no fear, he had great courage, all these things he would carry over. Hours pass as she contemplates this question.

When day two begins, she feels curiosity from the man, Carlisle, as well as the burn. _"Carlisle, do not be afraid, you are safe, you are turning from mortal to otherness. Ask your questions, I will do my best to answer."_

"_Who…are…you?"_

"_Well son of Adam, I am an Archangel, but the King of Kings and my brethren simply refer to me as Isa. You are living in ignis consumens, you have two more days, and then you shall be reborn."_

"…_not…dying?"_ At this Isa pauses, because he is in fact dying, but would be given a new life, with a soul, Isa sighs deeply as she brushes his sweat soaked hair from his face.

"_I will not lie to you Carlisle; you are dying, but the death of immortality. Your heart will no longer beat, you will longer be man, but you will still be among man… This is hard, to find uera uocabula… this is the first giving I have done, be patient while I search…"_ Isa searches her memory thinking back over the years she had roamed the earth, guarding her Loki and Bartelby as they gave of themselves without hesitation.

"_Do you know of the small communities where lepers used to go, when the Lord Jesus walked the earth?"_

Confusion and intrigue gently lap around Isa as they weave their way through the all-consuming pain. _"…yes?"_

"_You will be like them, you will be separated from man, not because of a sickness, but because of what you are becoming, you will be like man, but not of man any longer. You will glimmer, like the stars that Yahweh created when touched by the sun, because just like the sun and the stars, you and the sun are never to meet. You will be strong and fast. You will be able to run and never grow tired. These are not gifts given to you by Adoni, but by the Morning Star._

"_I have been given the ability to grant you a… gift, of sorts, to possibly give you a better start in your new life, when once the burning stops, you will no longer be able to communicate with me. I would like to gift you with compassion. I feel that this will strengthen your characteristics, and give you a more level footing, when you are alone."_

"…_alone…?"_

"_Yes, you can only see me, feel me, hear me now because you are so close to death, and have taken a part of me into you. But know that I will never be far from you, and will protect and keep you safe to the best of my abilities. And the Lord God, will always be with you, so really, you will never truly be alone."_

Carlisle nods infinitesimally, as tears stream down his face, and he falls deeper into the pain. Isa continues to rock the man, shushing him and sending him as much love and peace as she can, while focusing on giving him her gift of compassion.

At the end of day three Carlisle opens his eyes, and finds himself alone in an old cellar, the knowledge Isa gave him during his change stays with him, he looks around for her, knowing it was futile, she was gone…

* * *

A/N: I really would like to thank Fox8299, couldn't do this with out her as my sounding board.

If you have any questions please feel free to ask, I won't be offended or anything. I am just as Douglas Adams says, "He attacked everything in life with a mix of extraordinary genius and naive invompetence, and it was often difficult to tell which was which."

Also, I rather loath putting translations in text, so here they are (sorry if I miss one):

In order of appearance

Notre Père qui est dans les cieux = Our Father who is in heaven

Gute Gott= Good God

_ignis consumens_= consuming fire

_essentia_=essence

_uera uocabula_= the right words


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SM owns it all, I just toy with the creation to make it my own.

Just a quick reminder, all italicized font, are thoughts communicated to the group, since my angels, do not need to speak out loud.

Chapter 4

_**Purgatory**_

Isa gasps abruptly, sitting up quickly, nearly knocking heads with Loki who was leaning over her, a look of concern on his face. She looks around quickly, gauging her location and danger level. Seeing the grey around her, she slowly begins to relax, pressing her face against Loki's comforting shoulder.

_"How long?"_

_"Eight days."_ Loki wraps his strong, scar covered arms around her slender form, holding her to him. _"I thought I had lost you."_ Loki repeatedly murmurs into her hair, tenderly kissing her forehead. He lifts her face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes, his having gone black as pitch with his strong emotions.

Loki continues to kiss her eyelids, her cheeks, all the while murmuring, _"I thought I had lost you."_ When he reaches her lips, he gently presses his own to hers, once, twice, three times. Isa languidly folds her arms around his neck securing him to her, as she opens her mouth to him, granting him entrance. As their tongues entwine, enticing little moans and throaty purrs, their hands being to explore, to caress, and investigate, to provide confirmation that the other is whole.

***lemon look away if you need too***

Loki leans Isa back on the grey patterned rug, her wings gently flaring out to lay flat beneath her, the blues a stark contrast against the grey in the carpet, settling between her still creamy thighs. He sighs into her mouth, feeling the waves of stress and fear beginning to leave him. Isa gently nips at his chin while he glides his tongue along her skin — ritualistically scenting and cleansing her.

As the two Archangels continue to caress and tenderly touch each other, Loki's want and need begins to seep out into the air surrounding them, his black, bat-like wings fanning the need around him, forming a comforting bubble of safety, want, and need.

Isa nods tenderly, also fluttering the tips of her wings, the best that she can, fanning the need and spreading her scent in preparations of the Voluptatem. With the air scented fully like the two present Archangels, Isa breaths deeply, longing for the heady earth scent of Bartelby, but still comforted by the spicy scent of Loki. To show her readiness for the Volupatetm, Isa begins to remove Loki's toga.

Loki, in desperate need of release, simply tears Isa's toga from her body, revealing her pale, black and red tattooed looking body. The black straight and narrow, a mark for every joining, and the red spirals and sparks, marking battles all fought and won, a delicate calligraphy recounting her time spent on the Home. Isa pulls Loki's toga over his head as Loki's wings flap gently continuing the Voluptatem by sending out the scent of his need. Isa begins to run her hands over his perfectly sculpted chest, gently kissing along his equally scarred but beautifully designed body. She flicks at his nipples with her tongue, spreading her sweet angelic scent more thoroughly over his body.

Not to be out done, Loki takes Isa's right breast into his mouth, instinctively leaving the left for Bartelby to suckle. Isa's emotions – desire, need, comfort, lust – begin to spread from her seemingly fragile frame. Loki relishes the feelings coming from her and sends them back to the angel in his arms.

Loki continues to caress and spread his scent upon her, first her flat belly carefully dancing around the newly formed scars, now shaped as lotus blossoms, and then to her beautifully sculpted hips, gently needing and rubbing, taking great pleasure in the unmarked skin. Here Loki, would stop, leaving it to Bartelby to physically join with Isa, as was his right – but now – no more Bartelby, with only a moment of hesitation, Loki gently glides his free hand to the apex of her thighs, his long, elegant fingers gently caressing her lower lips.

Loki begins to use his thumb to smoothly glide over her pulsing nub, while he continues to caress her lips, gently letting the tip of one finger enter and then other, before he fully, but hesitantly, has two fingers deep inside her. Slowly pushing in and out, as her fragrance changes around them and her juices begin to flow more readily. As Isa's smooth hips begin to roll under his ministrations, Loki's wings continue to flap gently, fanning their combined scent of Voluptatem, Isa moans softly, needing the comfort and encouragement that he gives her.

Loki slowly removes his fingers from her wet warmth, and gently grips her hips with both of his strong sculpted hands. He looks deeply into Isa's deep probing eyes, softly moaning as he kisses from her lips to her neck. He shifts himself slightly, his body aligning for the first time with her, her heat touching him – burning – but in a cleansing way. He slowly enters her sacred place and slowly they become one, their emotions and bodies intertwine as they begin the dance of ages. They both feel the loss of Bartelby keenly in this union, his leadership and sacred place in their joining, in their clutch, but find great peace knowing he is in a far better place.

Their breath begins to pick up; Loki's wings begin to beat faster, as the pleasure they are sharing begins to reach a Crescendo. Loki moves his hands from Isa's hips to her thighs and places her legs onto his shoulders, kissing the sweet bend at her knee. At this change of depth, Isa falls into the bliss that only Bartelby had given her to this point. Loki shudders over her, his wings lifting their joined bodies when his entire body flexes with his release, joining her in Voluptatem.

***lemon over, it's safe to come back***

They both sigh enjoying the ever ebbing of Voluptatem, beholding the other, glad for the bond they share, but are both saddened by the loss of Bartelby. He was the uniting force between the two of them. It was like a bitter sweet symphony. All the right notes where there, but without the precise directional queues from the maestro, they did not reach that perfect harmony that they had been able to achieve while under Bartelby.

Loki sends his gentle tenderness to Isa, Isa sends her love and acceptance back to Loki. Both knowing that this was an ending of the Voluptatem, but both happy at the new Compaginis that was forming between them, one that would grow and be just as strong, maybe even stronger, because they wouldn't be able to rely on Bartelby to comfort and lead them.

Isa flutters her wings around Loki's body, not wanting to let go of this one last moment. Loki soothingly runs his fingers along her pale slender arms, relishing the feel of her, the different depths of the scars, the womanly smell that surrounds her – the smell of their union together – still strong in the air.

As the two Archangels continued to find comfort in each other, Isa took more notice in her surroundings. Purgatory, all of Purgatory, was grey. The floors, grey, the walls, grey, the light, grey, chairs, grey, but never the same shade, is was a symphony of grey.

Isa had always found comfort in the grey of Purgatory. They were in their typically meeting place. It was a grey room, separated from the main floor of Purgatory, where all the waiting souls were, it was decorated sparsely, but comfortably for them with a rug, in a gray pattern, an armoire that held extra clothing, a round table, at the moment littered with fruits of the Spirit, and soiled bandages. A map of the Home, was on the wall, markers, in different shades of grey, detailing where each had encountered a Spawn, evil creation, where they had given of themselves.

Loki slowly pulls himself out and away from Isa, rolling on the floor next to her, as they both stare at the map. Loki glances at Isa, _"Michael said you heard a dragon?" _Isa nods her head burrowing into his scar lined arm. Loki frowns, _"but that's not possible… I mean, the Prince of Hell should still be a hatchling, not able to leave his nest, let alone his den, or even Hades, but to be there, on the same plane as the Home?"_ Loki frowns into Isa's hair.

"_I know what I heard Loki, you know just as well as I do, that that battle was anything but ordinary. There were Hell Hounds, goblins, and spawns, and none of them even LOOKED at the ultimate creations, they were after the babe…Jasper…"_ Loki shrugs, shifting her slightly with his movement.

"_We should get ready; Michael will be here soon to finish the debriefing that you so rudely passed out in the middle of."_ Loki grins down at her, _"and now that there are just the two of us, the game plan is going to need a little… tweaking."_ With a decisive nod of his head, Loki looks around for their garments. Isa begins to giggle as she sees the torn shreds of her toga, she leisurely rolls onto her feet and goes to investigate the armoire in the corner, looking for a less decimated toga.

Loki pulls on his toga, flapping his wings back into place, before he gets up off the floor. He saunters to the map, and picks up a grey flag, of which there are only two. He places one of the two flag pens on Houston, Texas. Nodding he turns to see Isa slipping into a new toga.

Isa looks to the map, immediately noticing the flag, she sighs, _"One down, one to go. Who do you think will be the last one standing?"_ Isa tries to joke, Loki chuckles softly walking to the round table in the room and sits on the edge.

"_Do you remember the fit you threw when Michael brought down three flags for the map? You said, and I quote, 'Why in all that is Holy would you bring __**Three Flags**__, it won't do any good, there won't be anybody here to put the third one in, take it back!"_

Isa laughs, coming up to sit in the chair at Loki's feet, _"I did not say it, exactly, like that…"_

"_Yes, Isa, you said it exactly like that,"_ Michael's thoughts enter the room, before he does. Michael pushes the door open, as he enters the room. Isa and Loki look at Michael, both of their head's cock slightly.

"_Did you hear that Isa?"_ Loki wonders, gently kicking the back of the chair Isa is sitting in.

"_Hear what Loki?"_ Isa looks over her shoulder at her friend, her blue wings, fluttering gently as she tries to contain her glee. They so rarely had the ability to annoy Michael, or the time to just sit; it was pleasant, although Isa missed the soothing cadence of her fingers running through Bartelby's hair, his place empty at her feet, where he would typically lounge.

"_A kill joy?"_ Loki chortles, his pitch colored wings quivering around his shoulders, his humor leaking from his control. Isa laughs loudly, clapping her hands. Loki never got sick of that, but she found it ironically funny that Michael had killed an angel on the Morning Star's side called Joy.

"_Enough, both of you. I am here to discuss the incident that occurred during the child's birth." _Michael expands his wings, impressive as they were at twenty feet in diameter and gold in color, attempting to spread his dominance to the two laughing Archangels, but his dominance does not calm them, as it would if they were still in Heaven. They shrug of his dominance, Barelby the only leader that had the ability to dominate of the Left Hand, beside God Almighty Himself.

"_I've told you everything I know, Michael."_ Isa sighs, annoyance beginning to leak from her. Her soft blue wings begin to quiver in her agitation. Isa looks over her shoulder at Loki, her eyes rolling. She purses her lips, and then grins mischievously; she arches an eyebrow at Loki, jerking her head in Michael's direction. Loki simply folds his wings over his shoulders clasping them together over his sternum. Isa faces Michael once more.

"_Bartelby had just completed his last joining, somewhere in Russia, and we followed his bonding chord to that house in Houston. The woman had just conceived, at that point the bonding chords had dissipated…"_ Isa stops watching Michael begin to squirm, Michael's stoic countenance, broken by the jiggling of his leg as he stood before them. _"Loki and I then began our vigil over the woman and the babe she carried. One of us was always on hand, while the other was completing the question Adoni set before us."_

Michael moves suddenly, crossing his legs together, and begins to bounce more urgently. _"As I was saying, we remained vigilant for the nine months it took the child to fully form in the woman. I had just completed a joining when I felt Loki's call summoning me back…"_ Michael is squirming uncontrollably now, his legs crossed, and bent slightly at the waist. Loki can no longer contain his laughter and he laughs loudly clapping Isa on her shoulder, as her peals of laughter join his.

Michael quickly straightens up, looking at Loki and Isa. Loki peers down into Isa's face, _"do ya think I have that intestinal distress down yet?"_ Loki bats his eyelashes at Isa the picture of pure innocence. Isa can only nod, still laughing. Michael looks affronted, but doesn't say anything, knowing that this is their way of coping with the changes that had been their clutch, for ions.

Once the two have calmed down enough to not appear as simpletons Loki picks up the tale, _"And Isa made it back in time, just before the woman began the pressures of birthing. And, well… after that, I'm sure Isa gave you a more detailed account of that night, than I can, considering I was out, having massive hemorrhaging, if you remember."_ Loki cocks an eyebrow daring Michael to refute his claim.

Michael nods, acknowledging Loki's unspoken dare, but not rising to the bate. Michael sits then, knowing that what he has to say next, will give them all cause for alarm, as Isa and Loki feel the change in his mood, they move closer together, Loki keeps his hand on Isa's shoulder, grounding her in away only Bartelby had been able to.

"_The King is concerned; the Prince of Hell should not be out of his nest, he is still a hatchling. He should be too weak to even venture out of his den. How could you have heard a dragon Isa? If he has made it onto the plane of the Home, then the First Seal has been born…" _Michael places his hands upon the desk looking at them briefly before folding them together.

Loki and Isa's wings both fly open in aggravation. Fear permeates the air around them._"…the first Seal? As in Revelations, white horse, rider bent on conquest?"_ Loki looks between Michael and Isa who had locked eyes, seeming to have a private conversation, even though Loki knows that it isn't possible for Isa to have a conversation with someone outside of her clutch without him knowing.

"_Et vidi et ecce equus albus et qui sedebat super illum habebat arcum et data est ei corona et exivit vincens ut vinceret."_ Isa's mental voice is soft and quiet. She reaches up and clutches onto Loki's hand, her nails almost piercing his skin.

Michael nods, _"Correct, Isa. At least one of you has been using any spare time you had to extra use."_ With this Michael glares at Loki, Loki simply shrugs his shoulders not looking abashed in the slightest._ "We all know that the Omega's plan in perfect, He just does not deem us worthy to know it. But it does appear that this babe…"_

"…_Jasper…"_ Isa and Loki interrupt Michael at the same time to correct him.

"…_Jasper, is the first sign of the coming of days. Watch over him as you can, but do not neglect your first duty. I do not yet know, how one simple Ultimate Creation can bring this about, but His will be done... Once you have caught up on your rest, go and continue on, may you forever be in His sight."_ With this Michael stands up, and leaves the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

"_Huh"_ Loki sighs, sliding off the table and onto the floor.

"_Yeah…"_ Isa replies as she moves from the chair to sit on the floor beside Loki.

* * *

A/N:

I couldn't have done this without my sounding board Fox8299, heart you so hard!

And Great appreciation goes out to my Lemon critique GeezerWench

Sorry about the delay, but close friends of ours just lost their 17 month daughter to Leukemia, and well, that just is more important, so I thank you for your patience.

Thanks for reading!

Translation:

Voluptatem: The pleasure

Compaginis: Companions

_"Et vidi et ecce equus albus et qui sedebat super illum habebat arcum et data est ei corona et exivit vincens ut vinceret."_: "And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow, and a crown was given to him and he went forth conquering, and to conquer." (Rev 6:2)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SM owns it all, I just toy with the creation to make it my own.

Chapter 5

**1846-Houston, TX**

Isa hovers over the crib, with every down stroke of her wings she sends her sent over the golden haired babe. Every time the child inhales he smiles, as her scent of apple blossoms, cinnamon, cloves and honey, washes over him. The child claps his hands and grins upwards, joy coming off him in waves. The child, Jasper, slowly settles into sleep, the night sounds the only lullaby he needs.

Isa morphs into her swan form, joining the child in his nightly slumber, her wings protectively covering him, her head resting on his chest.

**1849-Houston, TX**

Jasper runs through the clearing behind his father's newly planted fields, joy in his every footfall. He loves spring! All the animals waking up, the new spring grass, the new colts and calf's to look at. He wondered if he would be able to see any fawns, if he was quiet enough. Jasper loves the feel of the grass under his bare feet, glad to be rid of shoes and socks for another whole year! He pushes his curly yellow hair out of his eyes, and begins to slow as he nears the edge of the river.

He knows he isn't allowed to go swimming alone, besides the water was still too cold, but he was hoping to see his swan, maybe she had a nest? Jasper loved his swan, and he had tried to tell his parents about how she would come and sleep with him, but his ma told him not to tell tales. And when he told Gulliver, his older brother, all about it, Gulliver pushed him down and said Jasper was too big to be making up stories. But Jasper knew; Jasper knew that she was real, and that's what he intended to prove this year.

Jasper slows even more, getting down on his hands and knees, so he can quietly crawl behind the mesquite trees that stand next to the river, allowing him a good view of the river, but keeping him safely hidden, he didn't want to scare his swan. What Jasper saw had him rubbing his eyes and pinching his arm, because he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

There in the little bend at the river sat his swan and a little red fox, sunning themselves. The swan in the water with her head on the shore, the fox on the bank his head right next to the swans. Now, Jasper didn't know much in his four years of life, but he did know that a fox would as soon eat a swan than look at it. Just like a fox would eat a chicken, or anything else it could get its teeth into.

Jasper becomes so involved with watching the swan and fox that he didn't notice the rattle snake sunning itself near his hiding place. Jasper moves slightly forward, placing his hand down too close to the snake. The rattle comes up and begins to shake, Jasper froze in fear. He knew the dangers of snake bites.

Isa and Loki both look up quickly; wondering what had disturbed the rattler. Loki lifts his muzzle up, snuffling the air, and smells the unmistakable scent of their ward, Jasper. Loki yips, notifying Isa of the danger; Isa takes flight, knowing her swan body is much slower on land than in the air.

Isa soars over the mesquite trees and sees Jasper, his hand within inches of the dangerous snake. Fear fills her as she dives towards the threat towards the child that once was her clutch mate. As Isa took to the air, Loki races towards the location of the rattle snake, strategies racing through his mind. As he bounds around the curve, he feels the child's fear, and sees the danger, the snake poised to strike.

Loki jumps towards the child, latching his jaws onto the back of the child's shirt, throwing his entire weight back, pulling his former clutch mate out of harm's way, as Isa lands on the snake pecking repeatedly at its head. The snake strikes towards the amazing white bird, anger filling it. Jasper, in shock falls hard on his back, his slate colored eyes never leaving the battle taking place before him.

Loki releases Jasper's shirt, once the boy is down, Loki leaps to Isa's aid, clawing and biting at the snake that had threatened the wellbeing of their friend and companion. With one final peck, and one final bite, the rattle snake lay dead between the fox and the now blood covered swan. As the two Archangels, in animal form, look towards Jasper they hear a voice in the distance yelling for the child.

Jasper scrambles up, and runs towards home, looking over his shoulder, confusion and thankfulness left in his wake.

**1854 – Houston, TX**

Jasper looks up at the sun as he wipes his sweaty brow on the back of his arm, his hat in his hand. Summers in south Texas could be described in so many different ways, but hot and humid summed it up neatly. Jasper clucks to the plow horses encouraging them on, weeding on a farm were never ceasing. Yesterday he plowed the north field, today the east field, tomorrow the south field, Thursday he would blow the west field, and Friday he would mend the fences.

Jasper sighs in relief as a breeze blows past him, not even curious as to why it smelled faintly of apple blossoms, cinnamon, cloves and honey, he is just grateful for the smothering heat to abate. Bess and Boss, the plow horses, toss their heads pawing at the ground agitated. Jasper scans the area looking for what could have scared the horses. Jasper learned at a very young age that animals knew when danger was around, and he had learned to listen. It was the least he could do, since … well, Jasper shook his head, knowing that it had to have been a dream, but knowing a swan and a fox had saved his life once…

Isa was currently hovering over Jasper beating her wings strongly on every down stroke to give the boy below her relief from the sweltering heat. When Bess and Boss began to get agitated Isa swiftly unsheathes her infinity blade, flying higher to get a better view of the surrounding area. Loki had worked with Bess and Boss since they were both foals, to feel and warn of danger in the area.

…There! To the southeast, a faint shimmer – vampire? In the day? In the middle of Texas? When the sun was shining so brightly? Isa sends out a call to Loki, only receiving a slight vibration along their bond, he was in a joining and unable to guard Jasper as she dealt with the menace that was threatening this area. She sees Jasper peering around, looking for the disturbance. With her decision made, Isa shoots towards the vampire, her wings blurring in her speed to get to the creation and kill it, before it could harm the boy.

As she dives in for the kill, she saw the light brown hair caught in a horse's tale at the nape of his neck, piercing red eyes, caught the scent of sea foam, chocolate, and ginger. She stops a hands width away from one she had joined with. Shock shoots out of her, and the vampires gaze focuses in on her location.

"I know you are there. I have been looking for you ma chérie, since the beginning. You are the one that gave me this gift in the first place ma chérie. I can smell you in the air around me, like I did those three days, apple blossoms, cinnamon, cloves and honey."

Isa flutters her wings, the air gently moves around the vampire's lean frame, alerting him that yes, she was present. The vampire smiles, his teeth flashing a dimple appearing on his cheek. He cocks his head slightly, "I'm glad that you're still around, I've been worried since I haven't been able to locate you. I've only been looking for… what… forty-nine years?"

Isa laughs gently, sending mirth towards the vampire in front of her. That had been a character trait of his she had noticed, even during ignis consumens, his dry sarcastic humor.

She had never tried to talk with one she had previously joined with, and wondered if it was possible…_"James?..."_ Again the vampire cocks his head, but doesn't reply.

"I take it, since there's no one begging for death, that you're not in the middle of a joining. Are you here for the garçon over on the hill? I wonder what could be so special about a human child that would cause an Archangel to guard him, even during the relative safety of the day?"

Fear pours through Isa's body, her wings stalling mid flap – surely James wouldn't attack one that was under her protection – would he?

"Do not fear ma chérie, I will not harm your boy. I will help you, as you helped me. I will watch over the boy, as I can, keep him from harm. Because if one male child is important to you, than it would be imperative to make sure he remains unharmed. Go, watch over your garçon, I must make arrangements." James bows in Isa's direction and then runs further south, towards Mexico.

**1860 – Houston, TX**

Jasper saddles his gelding, Rebel, his bedroll and spare shirt securely fastened behind his saddle, his colt and extra ammunition hidden in his saddle bag. Jasper breaths heavily, now the hard part, he had to tell his folks.

Gulliver he wasn't one to fight, he needed to stay on the ranch, he was good with the animals, and besides he had a gal. Gulliver didn't see why there even needed to be a war, Gulliver didn't take pride that it was their father who fought to help bring about Texas independence, or their mother either.

A noise startles Jasper out of his inner musing and he swiftly turns around. A swan is gently landing inside the barn, near him and Rebel. Jasper smiles softly, and kneels down, knowing that this is his guardian swan, his protector.

He had read somewhere that swans mated for life and wondered if this swan thought that he was her mate. That was the only thing Jasper could come up with; why else would this swan stay in south Texas, not its natural environment?

Isa, in swan form, waddles to Jasper. Fear in her heart, she knew what he was getting ready to do, he had been telling her all of his plans, if only Loki was here, he would know what to do, but no, he had completed his final joining and was at this moment growing in the womb of a woman.

Isa gently drops the object on the ground at Jasper's feet. It had taken much trial and error before she was able to communicate with James what it was that she wanted him to do, but finally he carved a swan and made a thong for it out of leather. It was her gift to Jasper.

Jasper picks up the object… it was a swan, on a leather cord. He looks the swan over careful with his callused hands, before putting it over his head. He tucks his gift under his shirt, knowing it would be too hard to explain.

"Thank ya. Thank ya for always bein there, for savin me when I did stupid things. For keeping me company at night, for being mah friend. But I want ya to list now. I'm goin' off ta war now, it ain't no place for a lady like ya, so ya better stay here. Ya gotta do this for me darlin, it's mah turn to look after ya." Jasper gently strokes Isa's head, wishing that he could take this majestic bird with him, but wanting her to be safely away from the fighting.

Isa strokes her head against Jasper's cheek, feeling his blonde stubble against her head. Jasper stands and leads Rebel out the barn. He squares his shoulders as he walks towards his folks, knowing he would break his mother's heart, and lose the trust of his pa, but knowing it was the right thing to do.

Isa melts back into her angel form and takes flight, unable to watch the scene before her. Finally, she truly was all alone. Last night, James had told her of massive armies of vampires in the south, getting closer to their location, he had told her he wouldn't be able to stay any longer, and that he hoped one day, to be with her again.

Isa screams out, her heart breaking, her fears finally coming to fruition, she was alone. Jasper was a man, traveling, she would watch and guard him as best she could, but with Loki as an infant, her time would be split, and now with James not willing to stay in the south and help watch over Jasper…it was too much, just too much.

Isa looks down as she sees the lone figure of Jasper Whitlock riding towards San Antonio, and his future.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and sticking with me, I know my posting schedule isn't very regular... life yada yada yada...

I didn't use weird languages this go but here you are:

ma chérie= my dear

garçon=boy

ignis consumens=consuming fire

If you have any questions or what not, let me know, I'll be glad to clear up the horribleness that is this chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I hate to say this, but I am going to draw this story from FF. There is a lot of stuff going on IRL at the moment. I hope to start this up again once the move is over and new employment is found.

XOXO,

Randomness


End file.
